The invention is directed to a semiconductor component comprising a semiconductor body that has its underside secured on a metallic substrate.
For example, EP-A-0 242 626 discloses a semiconductor component of this type. One must thereby often proceed on the basis of a brief-duration thermal stressing that is present, for instance, given employment of such a component as a switch in a load circuit. Such a pulse-shaped stressing, however, can lie above the admissiblt continuous load without a destruction of the component occurring as a result thereof insofar as the thermal stressing pulses lead to a temperature of the semiconductor component that does not even briefly exceed a maximum value.